


Captain “Horrible Goose” America

by seinmit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Horrible Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: It’s a beautiful day in Brooklyn and Steve is a horrible goose.





	Captain “Horrible Goose” America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Album](https://imgur.com/a/SbOfEhE) on imagur.
> 
> On tumblr [here](https://seinmit.tumblr.com/post/188826500063/captain-horrible-goose-america)


End file.
